Holiday with Hyung
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Tentang Jimin yang memaksa Yoongi membawanya ke perjalanan bisnisnya di Jepang. [Min Yoongi/Park Jimin/Yoonmin/BTS Fiction]


Holiday with Hyung

.

.

Cast: Min Yoongi (27 tahun) x Park Jimin (17 tahun)

.

.

Rated : T #NyerempetM

Warning : Boys Love, Age Gap.

Written by: Ganto-sshi, yellow-ssi, PikaaChuu, Park In Jung,

edited by: rrriiieee

.

.

.

" _Hyung_... ayolah. Kau sudah berjanji. Bahkan kau menyebutkan kata-kata 'Demi Dewa Neptunus.' Dan bla bla bla." Ucap Jimin dengan menggerakkan bibirnya dengan abstrak, seakan mengejek cara bicara datar seorang Min Yoongi.

Yoongi terdiam sebentar. Tangannya berhenti mengepak barang dan menatap tubuh gembul Jimin yang sedang berbaring santai di kasur empuknya. Iya. Miliknya.

Seharusnya Jimin tidak memakai seragam sekolah lusuh itu lalu dengan seenak jidat menghancurkan kasur indahnya itu. Seharusnya Yoongi sudah mencak-mencak karena ada orang yang berani mengacak-acak barang pribadinya, tapi kalau Jimin? Mungkin Yoongi hanya bisa menatapnya tajam saja.

"Kau." Yoongi menunjuk Jimin dengan serius. Membuat Jimin menatapnya dengan penuh harap. "Besok sekolah. Titik."

"AHHHH _HYUNG_!"

"AHHH JIMIN!" Yoongi langsung mengejek cara merajuk Jimin dengan waktu yang berbeda sepersekian detik. Membuat Jimin langsung melompat dari tidur dan berjalan cepat menuju Yoongi.

PLAK!

Tangan Jimin begitu cepat, menampar muka mulus Yoongi dan langsung merajuk. Yoongi yang sebenarnya sudag terbiasa dengan 'KDRT' seorang Jimin ini hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

'Sabar Yoongi, sabar... Jimin masih 17 tahun. Masih labil.'

Berkali-kali Yoongi mengucapkan mantra itu agar dia tidak memaki teman masa kecilnya yang notabene sekarang adalah kekasihnya.

Ah... Yoongi merindukan Jimin yang selalu merengek manja dan mengekori kemanapun iya pergi. Dulu ia begitu patuh, kenapa sekarang seperti kucing saja, susah sekali diatur.

"Jimin... berapa umurku?" tanya Yoongi yang membuat Jimin membelalak kaget, apa karena tamparannya Yoongi jadi hilan ingatan? Ah... tak mungkin.

"27... _wae_?" Tanya Jimin sedikit ragu.

"Apa pekerjaanku?"

"Ah... anu... arsitek?" Jimin semakin ragu. Ini jangan-jangan Yoongi benar-benar kehilangan ingatan?

"Dan untuk apa aku pergi ke luar kota selama 10 hari?" Tanya Yoongi, kali ini nadanya sangat sabar, atau lebih memaksa agar terkesan penyabar?

"LIBURAN!" jawab Jimin dengan yakin, menghentakkan kaki kesal layaknya bocah berumur 7 tahun.

"LIBURAN GUNDULMU! KERJA TAHU!" Kesal Yoongi dengan gaya yang ingin meninju Jimin. Anak ini, minta di cincang lalu dimasukkan ke dalam kantung mayat, rasanya. Sayang aja 'anak itu' adalah Jimin, kalau tidak ada embel-embel cinta dan kasih di antara mereka, Yoongi yakin seratus persen dia akan melakukan itu.

" _AISH_! Tapi aku mau ikut denganmuuu~" kata Jimin dengan binar-binar harapan di matanya.

"Aku tidak mau repot, nanti aku terpaksa izin ke ibumu kan? _Males tah_ -"

"Ibu bilang oke." Potong Jimin yang membuat Yoongi menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Benar, ibu bilang oke. Toh bukan musim ujian, tidak apa katanya, apalagi pergi bersama _Hyung_. 'It's okay.' Kata ibu, jadi boleh 'kan? Aku ikut?" Jimin langsung menautkan kedua tangannya. Memasang tatapan andalan, yang biasa disebut Yoongi sebagai tatapan anak anjing kecil yang lemah. Duh, kalau begini, Yoongi sulit akan menolak.

Hening sejenak, Jimin malah sudah bergelayut manja di lengan Yoongi dengan mengatakan 'boleh yah?' Berulang-ulang.

Yoongi sudah tahu kisah ini akan berakhir seperti apa. Akhirnya, mau tak mau, Yoongi mengangguk setuju. Mengatakan harus mengepak barang dengan cepat dan jangan merepotkan. Tentu saja Jimin langsung berteriak senang. Berlari keluar rumah Yoongi dan menuju rumahnya. Meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri di dalam kamar dengan pikiran penuh.

Ada satu alasan yang membuat Yoongi tidak mau Jimin ikut.

Yoongi hanya mendapat satu kamar oleh bos-nya, Yoongi juga tidak punya uang lebih untuk menyewa kamar demi Jimin, dia mau menghemat demi masa depannya dengan Jimin, cincin itu mahal, pernikahan itu mahal.

Yoongi hanya... takut kehilangan kendali saja.

Jimin 'kan terlalu imut...

" _AISHHH_." Yoongi langsung mengacak rambutnya ganas.

Peduli amat.

Salah Jimin juga mau ikut.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kau dimana heoh?"

Yoongi jadi tidak sengaja meninggikan nada bicaranya, karena Jimin yang seharusnya menunggu di dalam kamar tidak nampak keberadaannya.

"Ish! _Kok Hyung_ marah _sih_!" sementara Jimin di seberang sana menggerutu tak bersalah, bahkan sempat mencebik kesal pada handphonenya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang tunggu aku di kamar kan," lanjut Yoongi, nadanya mulai melunak, mengingat memang dia yang harus selalu mengalah.

"Aku di- em, di mana _sih_ ini."

" _Heol_ , jangan bilang kau bahkan keluar dari hotel."

"Habiiiisss, _Hyung_ lama _sih_! Aku kan bosan, hotel ini juga tidak terlalu besar dan tidak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat, yaaaa aku coba jalan-jalan keluar _dong_. Cari udara segar, begitu."

Yoongi hanya mendesah, bergerak menuju lobi hotel dan keluar dari gedung dua puluh lantai itu untuk mencari kekasih ma- kekasih labilnya, yang ia sangat yakin sedang tersesat sekarang.

"Sebutkan ciri-cirinya?!" Kesal Yoongi yang sudah putus asa mencari dan berakhir menelpon Jimin untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ciri-ciriku?" Balas Jimin polos yang membuat Yoongi menggeram kesal. Kekasihnya ini kelewat polos, atau memang idiot?

"Ciri-ciri lingkungan sekitarmu lah sayangku... cintaku... manisku..." kata Yoongi dengan suara sangat halus. Yoongi benar-benar menahan amarahnya sekarang.

"Ahhh~" Jimin hanya bisa bergumam dengan suara malu-malu. Senang juga dipanggil manis gitu. "Ada mobil _hyung_!" Jawab Jimin dengan begitu pintar.

" _NGAWUR LU!"_ teriak Yoongi kencang sekali, membuat Jimin langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Ihhh, _Hyung_ kenapa marah-marah _sih_?!" Kesal Jimin, matanya menatap ke segala arah. Dia ada di depan kafe berwarna merah muda, baunya sedap, Jimin begitu lapar tadi hingga memutuskan untuk makan-makanan jepang itu. Tapi Jimin lupa, dia kan sedikit buta arah, salah, dia memang bodoh dalam mengingat jalan.

Sekarang Jimin berdiri di samping lampu merah, melihat kerumunan orang menyebrang dengan waktu yang di tentukan. Hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu, ada Yoongi hyung di ujung jalan!

" _HYUNGGG_ SINI!" teriak Jimin kesenangan, membuat Yoongi di ujung sana, tanpa ba bi bu langsung berlari, menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat kiri kanan. Apa pedulinya, Yoongi sangat marah saat ini.

Hingga akhirnya, di waktu hanya membutuhkan sepuluh langkah lagi untuk menangkap Jimin, suara klakson mobil dibunyikan dari arah samping.

Membuat Jimin berteriak ketakutan dan Yoongi yang sempat terpaku beberapa detik.

Yoongi merasa dirinya akan tertabrak oleh mobil berwarna silver mengkilat itu. Tapi... TIDAK!

Mata Yoongi memicing tajam, dia tidak boleh mati sebelum memarahi kebodohan Jimin. Titik.

Yoongi langsung meloncat, menyentuh kap depan mobil dan memutar badannya. Yoongi salto, iya, salto di atas mobil, layaknya terbang di angkasa saja.

Jimin bahkan merasa dia melihat _live_ _action_ dari _superhero_ favoritnya. Tapi di saat Yoongi berhasil mendarat dengan gaya ala-ala _superhero_ tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Jimin langsung menangkap aura tidak enak.

Yang awalnya mau memuji kagum atas kejadian aneh bin ajaib seorang Yoongi, sekarang jadi mengernyit bingung.

Kenapa Yoongi menatapnya dengan kesal begitu?

"PARK JIMIN!"

Suara teriakan berat dari Yoongi, langsung membuat Jimin terdiam seribu bahasa.

'Oh tidak, matilah aku!'

Dalam sepersekian detik, bahkan lebih cepat dr itu, Jimin memutar otaknya yg bisa dibilanh di bawah rata-rata. Apalagi dibawah tekanan wajah Yoongi yg sepertinya lebih mengerikan dari Namjoonssaem, guru matematika killer di sekolah Jimin.

Sebuah lampu menyala terang di atas kepala Jimin, "Oh! YOONGI- _AHJUSSHI_ KAU TIDAK APA-APA?!" pekiknya kencang menghambur memeluk Yoongi erat. Melirik sekilas kerumunan masa yang mengelilingi mereka karena insiden barusan, Jimin sudah siap berakting guna meloloskan diri dari amarah Yoongi yang sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Astaga! _Ahjusshi_! Sepertinya tanganmu terkilir! Kakimu juga parah kelihatannya!" serbu Jimin. Akting berlebihannya, sukses membuat pengemudi mobil silver tadi menghampiri mereka dengan raut khawatir.

"Apa anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, "Maaf, Anda tiba-tiba saja muncul padahal sedang lampu merah."

Jimin tersenyum dalam hati, setidaknya sekarang Yoongi harus berbicara panjang lebar dulu kepada pria pengemudi itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja. Semoga mobilmu juga tidak lecet, maaf sudah mengabaikan peraturan." Jawab Yoongi singkat dan membungkuk pelan, membuat si pemilik mobil tersenyum, membungkuk dan memuji betapa sopannya Yoongi.

Sial...

Masalahnya kenapa cepat sekali selesai?!

Jimin mengumpat dalam hati, di saat ia mencoba kabur tapi ternyata tangan besar nan kurus itu sudah menggenggam tangannya kuat. Kuat sekali, membuat Jimin berpikir, mungkin Yoongi benar-benar marah dengannya.

Setelah kerumunan sudah sedikit sepi, mereka masih tetap dalam posisi itu. Tangan Jimin yang digenggam kuat, Jimin yang menunduk, dan wajah marah seorang Yoongi.

"Aku kerja di sini Jimin, bukan mengurusimu." Gumam Yoongi yang membuat Jimin semakin menunduk. Jimin ingin beragumen, bahwa dirinya tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi Yoongi benar, Yoongi ke Jepang bukanlah sekedar pergi, dia kerja dan tidak sepatutnya Jimin ikut.

Kaki mereka melangkah cepat, dengan hotel sebagai tempat tujuan. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, kaki Yoongi tiba-tiba terhenti.

Yoongi mengehela napas berat, badannya berbalik menatap Jimin. "Jika kau mau keluar, kita bisa keluar saat kerjaan ku selesai. Boleh jalan-jalan, tapi sekitar sini saja oke?" Suara Yoongi melemah, membuat Jimin sedikit memanyunkan bibir dan mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bekerja setiap malam... mungkin aku bisa memberikan hukumanmu atas tindakan cerobohmu kali ini nanti malam? Bagaimana?"

" _Ne_..?" Jimin menatap Yoongi tidak mengerti. Tapi Jimin melihat Yoongi yang menyeringai mengerikan, ada kilatan nafsu di matanya.

Heh? Ada apa dengan _ahjusshi_ tercintanya?

Yoongi menghela napas dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Kemudian dia menarik tangan Jimin menuju lobi hotel.

"Kita akan makan malam." Yoongi berkata.

Jimin hanya diam dan memgikuti Yoongi dengan patuh.

"Selamat malam, apa Anda sudah pesan tempat?" Seorang wanita di pintu masuk restoran bertanya.

"Ya, atas nama Min Yoongi." Yoongi menjawab.

Sementara Jimin sibuk memandangi interior restoran itu. Sama bagusnya dengan lobby hotel, tapi dia tetap terpana. Semuanya mengilap. Rasanya mereka sedang berada di sebuah istana.

"Jimin, ayo." Yoongi sekali lagi menarik tangan Jimin.

Jimin sedikit terpana, melihat makanan-makanan yang tampak sedap tapi mahal itu tersedia di meja.

" _Hyung_ , ini bukannya mahal?" Tanya Jimin ragu, setahu Jimin makan di hotel pasti mahal. Ibunya sering melarangnya beli sesuatu di hotel saat liburan kecuali sarapan pagi yang pasti gratis. Jimin juga tahu Yoongi bukanlah dari golongan orang kaya. Jadi Jimin takut saja, berfoya-foya kan tidak baik.

"Makan saja, bosku yang membayarkannya untukku." Kata Yoongi santai yang membuat Jimin langsung kagum.

"Wahh, bosmu baik sekali _Hyung_!"

"Maka dari itu, kau harus jadi... istilahnya apa yah, 'anak kesayangan'? Sama seperti kau menjadi kesayangan guru maka nilaimu akan aman, bahkan mencapai sempurna." Jelas Yoongi kepada Jimin.

"Aku tidak mau jadi kesayangan siapapun, selain keluargaku." Celetuk Jimin yang membuat Yoongi mengernyit bingung.

" _Wae_?"

"Nanti _hyung_ cemburu." Kata Jimin dengan senyum jahil. Yoongi hanya bisa bergeming, diam dengan lelucon garing dari Jimin. Tapi, itu lelucon apa godaan? Bodoh. Yoongi tidak peduli.

"Makan aja sana." Kata Yoongi sambil melanjutkan sesi makannya.

Selesai makan, Yoongi memesan segelas sampanye untuknya. Minum di malam hari yang tenang memang selalu enak. Belum lagi di luar hujan, akan sangat enak menghangatkan diri dengan alkohol.

"Ak-"

"Satu gelas jus jeruk untuk dia." Yoongi memotong Jimin.

"Ah _hyung_! Aku mau vodka!" Jimin cemberut.

"Apa kau bahkan tahu apa itu vodka?" Yoongi mendengus.

"Tahu! Kata temanku rasanya manis." Jimin membela dirinya.

"Jiminie, vodka tidak manis. Minum saja orange jusmu ya." Yoongi menurunkan nada suaranya.

Jimin terdiam dia menekuk wajahnya dan menyeruput jus jeruknya.

Yoongi tersenyum pada seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan sampanyenya dan Jimin mengumpat pelan.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku bilang, dasar perayu ulung." Jimin mengembungkan pipinya. _Fucking cute._ Jimin selalu terlihat benar-benar manis saat dia melakukan itu.

"Dasar anak SMA pemarah." Yoongi mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pemarah!" Jimin memandang Yoongi kesal.

"Kau sedang marah sekarang," ejek Yoongi.

"Uh," Jimin terdiam. Yoongi juga terdiam.

Kemudian ponsel Yoongi berdering. "Sebentar," kata Yoongi.

Jimin sedang merajuk dan Yoongi meninggalkannya? Hah? Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Jimin merengut kesal. "Dasar tidak peka!"

Kemudian dia terdiam dan menatap gelas sampanye milik Yoongi.

Ah tidak. Dia punya ide buruk tentang ini.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Jimin menggeleng-geleng cepat. Sudah terlalu banyak masalah ia timbulkan seharian ini. Bisa-bisa Yoongi tidak akan pernah mengajaknya lagi bahkan ke taman kota. Jadi Jimin mencoba kembali fokus ke jus jeruknya.

Tapi. Tapi. Tapi Tapi.

Jiwa para remaja yang suka memberontak memang tidak bisa ditahan begitu saja. Jadi Jimin hati-hati melihat Yoongi di kejauhan sana yang masih sibuk dengan sambungan telpon seraya jemari gembulnya meraih gelas berisi sampanye.

Manik Jimin masih setia melirik pada sosok Yoongi. Tangannya menggeser gelas, mengarahkan kaca bening itu makin mendekatinya.

'Sedikit saja. Seteguk saja.' Nurani membatin.

Pasang matanya sudah makin berbinar kala gelas diangkatnya. Menyipit sebentar, entah memastikan apa. Memutar-mutar sedikit, menggolakkan apa yang tertuang di dalam.

Jimin menenggak ludahnya.

'Seteguk saja, _hyung_. Terima kasih.'

Jadi, sempat menahan nafas, Jimin mendekatkan bibir gelas. Bibirnya sendiri sudah siap mengapit kaca tipis tersebut. Tangannya tinggal diangkat guna mengalirkan sampanyenya ke dalam mulut. Lidahnya tinggal disiapkan untuk mengecap rasa.

Iya, tinggal begitu saja.

Namun tangan seseorang menahannya, menyentuh bibir gelas bagian seberang. Jimin kaku. Tak berani mengarahkan fokus mata yang tadi menatap sampanye dalam gelas ke sosok yang mengulurkan telunjuk untuk menahan gelasnya.

"Turunkan."

Jimin tak merespon.

"Letakkan kembali, Jimin."

Dalam hati Jimin sudah merengek, mengeluh mengapa ia menghabiskan detik berharganya hanya untuk menatap _liquid_ itu tanpa arti. Harusnya, harusnya ia langsung tenggak saja. Harusnya, harusnya ia sudah mencecap rasa asing yang membuatnya dilingkupi keingintahuan.

'Sial.'

"Sedikit saja loh."

"Apa peduliku loh." Balas Yoongi dengan gaya persis, bahkan terkesan mengejek.

"Dasar tukang sontek." Balas Jimin kesal, belakangan ini Yoongi semakin suka menjahilinya dengan cara seperti itu. Tidak masalah sih, tapi Yoongi sungguh sangat menjijikkan jika harus bergaya sepertinya. Tidak cocok untuk laki-laki dewasa berumur 27 tahun.

"Kalau kubilang tidak, berarti... tidak!" Tanda Yoongi, meneguk langsung semua cairan itu hingga tidak bersisa. Membuat Jimin melongo, lah, dia kan ingin mencoba.

"Tapi, aku semakin dibilang 'tidak'. Akan berubah menjadi 'iya' di telingaku."

Lantas Yoongi langsung menatapnya tajam, 'ini anak kenapa melawan terus _sih?_!'

"Memangnya aku harus menuruti _hyung_ terus!" gerutu Jimin, berpaling ke arah lain. Pemuda yang pengunjung lain tangkap sebagai keponakan manis Yoongi itu menggembungkan pipi, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Ngambek.

Dan untuk ke-se-juta kalinya Yoongi mendesah kasar meladeni sikap kekanakan kekasihnya.

Jimin mengerjap cepat. Begitu menangkap gelagat Yoongi yang memanggil pelayan.

"Vodka."

Begitu pesanan dari Yoongi, membuat Jimin sedikit mengernyit selepas pelayan membungkuk hormat dan berlalu pergi.

"Dua gelas?" tanya Jimin, yang meski sedang merajuk _mode on_ tapi tetap menyimak dengan baik kata-kata Yoongi barusan.

Yoongi mengidikkan bahu, menarik bibir, "Yup, untukmu juga," katanya enteng,

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu, bukanya kau ingi mencobanya hm."

"Eh? A.. itu..."

"Apa? Mental bocahmu tiba-tiba muncul hm."

Jimin melongo. Dia menatap Yoongi tidak percaya. Yoongi hanya mengedipkan matanya.

Kemudian Jimin menatap segelas vodka di depan wajahnya dengan takjub. "Apa efek paling buruk dari vodka?" tanya Jimin tanpa sadar.

"Kau takut?" Tantang Yoongi.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jimin menggertak. Dia dengan buru-buru mengambil segelas vodka di depannya dan dalam sekali teguk dia menghabiskan vodkanya.

Terbakar. Itu adalah hal yang pertama kali Jimin rasakan. Dia merasa sesuatu membakar tenggorokannya, lalu lama-kelamaan rasa panas itu menjalar ke dada dan perutnya.

"Secepat itu?" komentar Yoongi saat Jimin terbatuk-batuk dan berteriak, "Air!"

Yoongi memutar matanya. "Tidak manis kan?" tanya Yoongi penuh tekanan.

"Oh, _hyung_. A-aku mau berbaring-aku mohon." Jimin menggeleng. Tubuhnya bergetar. Rasanya semuanya begitu panas.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang. Dia mengusap wajah Jimin dengan sayang dan berkata, "Oke kita ke kamar."

Jimin terdiam pasrah di dada Yoongi. Dia memeluk erat leher Yoongi. Yoongi di sisi lain, sejak tadi sibuk menyumpah.

"Kau menyusahkan," omel Yoongi untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Aku pusing, _hyung_." Jimin makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yoongi.

"Sabar, kita sudah sampai." Yoongi dengan usaha yang keras mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya.

Setelah sekian lama yang membuat frustrasi, dia membaringkan Jimin di kasur.

"Peraturan pertama, selalu ikuti apa kataku." Yoongi mendengus. Dia mengambil sebotol air mineral di dekat meja nakas dan memberikannya pada Jimin.

Jimin menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dia fokus pada air mineral itu sampai dia menghabiskannya. Sementara Yoongi duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa?" tanya Jimin polos.

"Mau berciuman?" tawar Yoongi.

"Cium?"

Entah karena pusing mendera atau aura tak nyaman yang ada di tubuhnya membuat Jimin berpikir lama.

Yoongi gemas sendiri. Tak sabar dan terlampau ingin. Ini bukan bagian dari rencana, tapi kadang sesuatu di luar terkaan justru terasa menyenangkan.

"Iya. Seperti ini, sayang."

Yoongi yang memulai semuanya.

Menempelkan belah bibirnya, bersatu dengan milik Jimin. Mengajaknya bergerak, setidaknya untuk saling melumat. Sebentar, hanya tiga detik.

Jimin masih diam, terkaget atau apa. Yoongi tak bisa menerka.

Mendadak kurva melengkung naik terpatri di paras Jimin. Selanjutnya disusul kekehan ringan.

"Bagaimana jika yang seperti ini?"

Tak ada jeda sedetikpun, Jimin maju menautkan sebuah ciuman. Menempel lama, lalu bergerak memancing. Yoongi yang menarik umpannya dengan cepat menekan tengkuk sang kekasih. Lalu turun menyusuri tulang punggung hingga berhenti di area pinggang. Mendekatkan tubuh, mencari posisi ternyaman.

Yoongi sempat memutus tautan bibir sebentar seraya berucap, "Kutawarkan sesuatu sekarang."

"Apa?" Jimin mengedipkan kelopak.

"Ingin lebih?"

Jimin menerka-nerka, apa yang dimaksud dari Yoongi. Tapi otaknya sudah tumpul, mungkin karena vodka, atau karena ciuman? Entahlah, Jimin terlalu pusing untuk berpikir.

Tanpa perlu banyak bicara, berpikir, mereka berdua hanya diam. Sunyi yang menemani, yah... serta suara jemari Yoongi, mulai berani membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Jimin.

Perlahan, Yoongi kembali mencium Jimin. Tepat dibibir, begitu lembut dan lambat. Tangan Jimin begerak secara naluriah, mengelus lembut rambut hitam pekat Yoongi. Pipinya berwarna merah muda hingga ke telinga. Rasanya panas, namun menyenangkan, mendebarkan.

Semua akan indah. Semua akan terasa nikmat.

Namua sesuatu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya. Ia mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

'Jaga Jimin ya Nak Yoongi, anak itu... astaga, maaf jika nanti dia merepotkanmu ya.'

Teramat penting, pesan Ibu Jimin sebelum mereka berangkat ke bandara. Bagaimana senyuman Nyonya Park yang mempercayakan anak bungsunya kepada Yoongi.

 _Fuck_.

Umpat Yoongi. Mau tak mau ia langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Menjauh sedikit dari Jimin yang sudah menatap sayu sambil terengah.

Mengacak surai Jimin, Yoongi mendengus lucu lalu bergerak membaringkan kekasihnya. Bukan untuk kemudian dia tindih, namun untuk ia selimuti dan Yoongi sendiri bersiap untuk mandi.

" _Hyung_." Jimin mendesah panjang.

Yoongi terdiam di sisi kasur dengan berbagai macam pemikiran.

"Mrs Park tidak akan tahu."

"Ingat kepercayaan yang diberikan padamu."

 _Fuck_. Sialan. Yoongi mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Dia menatap Jimin bimbang.

Jimin sibuk menggapai-gapai apa saja yang ada di depannya sambil terus meneriakan, " _Hyung_."

"Ya Chiminie?" Yoongi menunduk. Dia menarik Jimin hingga mereka berdua terduduk di atas kasur.

"Efek vodka yang perlu dicatat, aku kepanasan!" Jimin mengeluh. Dia dengan asal menarik ke atas kemejanya.

Yoongi bergetar. Pikirannya semakin bergerak liar. Mungkin mencium Jimin sekali lagi tidak masalah?

Yoongi mencium Jimin lagi. Dia membiarkan Jimin yang menjerit keras saat dia membelai perut Jimin di balik kemejanya.

Tangannya membelai Jimin di setiap inci yang dia bisa sentuh dan belum ada pertanda Jimin membencinya.

"Aku- _hyung_ -" Jimin menggeliat saat ciuman Yoongi turun ke lehernya. Entah sejak kapan, kemeja Jimin sudah terbuang di pojok kamar.

"Yang penting, jangan bilang siapa-siapa, Chiminie." Yoongi berbisik di telinga Jimin.

"Bilang apa?" Niatnya, Jimin ingin menggoda.

Namun agaknya tak tersampaikan. Karena Yoongi justru membalas,

"Jangan bilang siapapun kalau aku belum ingin menyentuhmu."

Jimin tersedak, terbatuk dua kali, lalu berdehem. "Bohong sekali. Siapa pula yang menawarkan cium?"

Yoongi menutup mulut Jimin dengan tangan dan perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga si bocah lalu membisik, "Aku hanya mendadak ingat, umurmu baru legal." Kemudian, ia menjauhkan paras dan menurunkan telapak tangan.

Jimin merengut, menggerutu. "Selalu saja dianggap bocah."

Yoongi tersenyum miring. "Lalu apa kalau bukan bocah?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya kerucutan bibir yang terbentuk di wajah Jimin.

Yoongi mendengus lucu. Ia meraih selimut untuk menangkupkannya pada tubuh Jimin. "Jangan _sok_ menggoda lagi. Aku mandi dulu."

Yoongi sudah siap menjauh untuk turun dari tempat tidur, namun bahunya didorong keras untuk mundur merebah.

Dan, ah...

Jimin membungkuk, benar-benar memaku pandangan dengan mata Yoongi. Ia menggigit bibir, selanjutnya berucap,

"Ayo mandi."

"Eoh? Kau mau mandi bersamaku?" Yoongi mengangkat kening.

Dia berdecih, sambil mengambil selimut, memeluk Jimin dengan benda hangat itu dan menciumnya.

Pipi Jimin merona, karena dicium begitu lembut.

"Nanti..." bisik Yoongi, "Akan ada saatnya kita melakukan ini dan itu." Yoongi mendorong Jimin di atas tempat tidur dengan perlahan, lalu kembali mengecup keningnya.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Kau banyak menyusahkanku hari ini."

Lalu Yoongi melangkah ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jimin yang bergelung sambil tersenyum di balik selimutnya.

"Maaf _hyung_ ," lirihnya senang, "Karna menyusahkanmu."

.

.

.

Tamat.


End file.
